


Invidia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehn Lavellan, <i>invidia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Invidia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644891) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).

“Vou ter que ir logo, nós deveríamos nos levantar,” Cassandra anunciou.

Nehn a segurou com mais força, e moveu um perna para enlaçar as de Cassandra. “Fica, só mais um pouquinho.”

“Você sabe que não posso, ainda preciso tomar banho e me vestir.” Cassandra tentou a afastar gentilmente.

“Está frio, e suas roupas estão lá longe. Você vai ficar doente por causa do frio, é mais seguro ficar aqui comigo. Para sempre.”

“Essa não é uma solução muito realista.”

“É claro que é! Você pode realizar todos os seus deveres como Divina daqui, e vou dizer para Josie mover a mesa de guerra para cá, para eu poder trabalhar aqui também. Vai funcionar bem.”

Cassandra tentou esconder o riso. “Não acredito que a Chantria ou Josephine concordariam com isso.”

Nehn rolou para cima dela. “Nós somos as chefes, podemos mandar que façam isso.”

Cassandra a empurrou de volta para cama, e dessa vez nem tentou fingir que não estava rindo. “Para com isso, ou nunca vamos sair dessa cama.”

“Essa é a ideia.”

“Infelizmente, muito é esperado de nós, e essa escolha não é nossa.” Cassandra se levantou, e começou a procurar por suas roupas.

“Não é justo.”

“A vida raramente é.”

Nehn se sentou na cama, sem se incomodar em esconder sua nudez. “Sabe, invejo Sera e Dagna. Elas podem ficar aqui e trabalhar juntas.”

Cassandra se virou para ela. “Inveja não combina com você.”

“Certeza que você me conhece? Tenho muita inveja de pessoas com vidas mais simples do que a minha.”

“Não minta, mesmo se você não tivesse a Marca, você ainda teria se juntado à Inquisição, e ajudado a salvar o mundo. É a sua natureza.”

“Sim, mas se fosse assim eu estaria livre para te seguir agora. A Divina e sua amante elfa, você ia combinar com a Imperatriz.”

Cassandra, agora completamente vestida, passou pela cama no caminho para fora do quarto, beijando Nehn longamente antes de falar, “Nós vamos nos ver de novo. Não com tanta frequência quanto gostaríamos, mas vamos.”

“Vou te fazer cumprir essa promessa.”

Cassandra acenou com um sorriso, e partiu.


End file.
